Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic
by Shaynaa
Summary: Just your typical Ouran High fanfic, written from the perspective of various characters.


Ouran High School Host Club

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1-Welcome to Ouran High

Amber's Point of View

Fuck them. Fuck them both. My parents have no consideration for my situation whatsoever. I have _friends _here, friends whom I've known and cared about for years. Friends who mean everything to me. Friends who have reached for my hand and touched my hearts in moments that bring tears to my eyes just to recall. And they're taking those bonds away from me and sending me to a lame prep school that I know I'm going to hate. So I'm rich. Big fucking deal. I don't act like it, and I know I'm not going to get along with other rich people. They wouldn't like me. I have nothing in common with rich people besides money. I dress in cheap clothing despite my family's disapproval. My hair's always a tangled mess and I'll flip the bird at you if you comment on it. The students at Ouran will probably automatically assume, based on my style, that I'm some sort of Einstein to get into Ouran, because I certainly don't look rich. I sighed, packing a final photo album along with my school books and clothes. Because Ouran is so far away from where I live, I'm going to have to board there. Ugh. My parents insist on Ouran because, supposedly, it's the top private school in the country. I couldn't possibly continue going to my below-average, economically suffering public school. Tomorrow we drive to the school. My parents, ecstatic, me, miserable. I guess I should get some sleep. Better be well-rested for what I'm sure will be the worst day of my life.

Gabrielle's Point of View

This is the happiest day of my life! I will never have to see any of those rotten bitches ever again! Now that I've persuaded my mom to send me to private school, I can tell those motherfuckers to kiss my ass. No more passing them in the hallways and cringing in pain at their glares, their gestures, their mean comments. No more of feeling that inevitable wad of pink bubble gum balled up in my hair, probably placed surreptitiously by one of the Ashleys. No more of them period. I never would have possibly imagined mom had the money to send me to Ouran. I knew we had a lot of money compared to the people in our town, but I had no idea we were filthy richer! Life just got a hell of a lot better. Maybe I can actually make some decent friends. I'm almost done packing; I'm planning to board there. I don't ever want to go back to public school again. I'd dreamed of this day for months and now it's. I flipped onto my bed; savoring this moment of pure bliss. Ouran High here I come!

Haruhi's Point of View

So this is the great Ouran High. It's so much bigger in real life than it looks in the pamphlets. I'm sorta nervous; I'm probably the only one who got accepted on an academic scholarship. I waved to my dad, who looked reluctant to leave. After running back to hug him for the third time, he finally retreated into our beaten old prison of a car and drove off. I looked to my right. Another student was getting dropped off. She scowled nastily at her parents in the front seat and slammed the car door shut. They drove off in a hurry and the girl's attention drifted. She had noticed me staring. She made a rude hand gesture at me and glared.

"Excuse me, but in case you're not aware of it you're being very rude!" She shouted at me.

I was taken aback. "Sorry…"

"Why are guys such horny pigs!?" She yelled in frustration.

What?! Does she think I'm a…guy?

She stormed off before I could tell her we shared the same gender. My haircut and outfit may be hiding it, but there's a girl lurking underneath shabby, disheveled clothes. I shrugged and began walking to the entrance of the school. Academics are first priority. Appearance was something I would have to worry about later.

Amber's Point of View

What a pervert. Didn't he have any manners? I knew I would hate this school the moment I stepped onto its elaborate grounds. My revulsion grew as I stepped into the actual school. The uniforms sucked balls. I'd wasted space in my trunk packing clothes and I'd completely forgotten there was a uniform. The pale, disgusting yellow further brought down my mood, if that was even possible. My first class, chorus, is in the second music room. Wait…there's more than one music room!? Fuck, I would never find my way around this place. I saw another girl struggling to understand her schedule. She approached me.

"Do you know where the second music room is? I have chorus and I'm pretty much lost."

"Well, that makes two of us," I retorted. We began to walk down the hallway together.

"I'm Gabrielle," the girl said.

"I'm Amber. Hey, look, this might be the place!" I cried enthusiastically. I reddened, embarrassed by my sudden eagerness. Big deal, so I like to sing.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Gabrielle asked me skeptically.

I glanced at the sign. It was a little blurry without my contacts.

"Only one way to find out." I walked in, and Gabrielle followed.

Amanda's Point of View

Wow, talk about having shitty luck. Is it mere coincidence my mom befriended the principal of Ouran High at the annual county fair last year? A wild twist of fate that they happened to park their Lamborghinis next to one another and walked in together? Sure, sure, as they say, "every person is a new door to a different world". And my mom's new 'bestie' opened the door for me, Amanda, to enter the unknown world of the top private academy in the country. Yeah, that's right, thanks to their unexpected meeting last year; I'm walking the halls of an intimidating prep school where I know that NO ONE is going to like me. We're fairly wealthy, but not quite as wealthy as some of the other students. My first class is chorus in the second music room. How I loathe chorus. I'll be lucky if I can even find the second music room. I saw a boy who looked about my age roaming the hallway. He approached a room without even noticing I was watching him. "This must be the second chorus room!" He exclaimed aloud to himself. His voice sounded slightly girly. I shrugged. He must know his way around here much better than I do. I decided to follow him, still not bringing attention to my presence. I waited until he entered, then I stood outside the doorway. Nervousness got the better of me, and I backed up. Could it really hurt to have a couple more minutes of mental preparation before step foot into the frightening unknown?

Chapter 2-The Host Club

Gabrielle's Point of View

Amber and I cautiously entered the music room. It was brightly lit and spacious. A group of guys, variously aged, gazed at us as we made our entrance. One leapt up from his seat immediately and greeted us. "We are the Host Club, at your service. Please tell me, my beautiful princesses, what type do you fancy? The wild type? The loli-shota type? The…" The guy, blond hair askew, rambled on and on, gesturing to each of the suited men in the room as he spoke.

"Is this the second music room?!" Amber finally blurted out, interrupting Blondie. He looked insulted.

"N-no, this is the third. D-don't you think I'm handsome?" He implored.

I laughed. The only one I even thought to be moderately handsome was sitting in the back, typing away on his laptop. Amber's mouth twitched like she wanted to smile, but she did not. "What are you guys again?"

And Blondie yet again opened his big fat trap and began rambling such ridiculous nonsense that I was certain he was playing a huge joke on us. It wasn't the least bit funny.

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two wealth. And prosperous people who have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome men that have time, giving hospitality to lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super rich school."

Suddenly, the doorknob clicked, and the door opened.

Amber's Point of View

"…unique to this super rich school," the handsome blonde concluded, just as the door behind us opened. And…

No fucking way.

It's the pervert who was staring at me earlier.

"Um, is this the second music room?" He asked timidly.

The gorgeous man, who couldn't possibly be real, standing right in front of me, began to look very distressed. In reaction to his stress, I cringed. He wasn't nearly as good-looking when he was upset!

"NO!! THIS IS THE THIRD!!" He shouted at pervy nerdy. Suddenly he turned his attention to me and grasped my hand. My heartbeat accelerated, but I refused to let him know.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Are all the guys here perverts?" I snatched my hand away. The beautiful man whose hand had been in mine just moments ago gasped and crawled into a corner.

"Weirdo," Gabrielle muttered.

"Are you Haruhi? Fuijoka Haruhi? We've heard about you. You're one of the special students." Two orange haired kids were speaking at the same time. It was hurting my head.

"I didn't except the school's only special student to be gay," one of them remarked.

"Gay!?" Haruhi gasped, incredulous. She began to back away from the twins.

"Watch out!" Gabrielle cried, but it was too late. Haruhi had just knocked over what looked like a very expensive vase.

Haruhi's Point of View

Shit—that's not good. I watched in awestruck horror as the vase crashed to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. The group of guys stared in awe, and the two girls were just plain confused. I recognized one of them as the girl who accused me of being a "horny pig".

"I-I'm sorry?" I had a feeling that wouldn't fix anything.

"That vase cost eight million yen." A dark haired guy with glasses murmured.

"Eight million? How many thousand is that?" My head wheeled and my vision spun as the numbers rolled through my mind, reaching heights that were unheard of in the Fuijoka family.

"I suppose you cannot replace it? Well, then you'll need to pay your debt in some other way. Are you completely adverse to the idea of being our dog for a while? More simply put, one of us?" Four-eyes continued.

What!? I couldn't be a hose. I'm a girl for goodness sake!

"Did I miss anything?" A girl entered with a futile attempt as casualness. She looked as anxious as the rest of us. I wonder what made her so late? Although I'm beginning to think this isn't chorus class…

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" The brunette name-caller yelled.

"So this isn't the second music room." The black haired girl who had just walked in mused aloud. She sounded unmistakably relieved.

The blond guy leapt up from his reclusive corner. "For the last time, this is NOT the second music room. IT'S THE THIRD!!"

Tamaki's Point of View

"Is there anyone in this room who isn't here by accident?!" I asked, shouting. The three girls and Haruhi shook their heads.

"Sorry for just bursting in. I can see I've intruded on an awkward moment. I'm Amanda." The girl who had just entered introduced herself.

"Well hello Amanda, nice to see someone with courtesy." But Amanda had already diverted her attention to the twins. Even I couldn't tell if she was gazing at Hikaru or Kaoru.

"I am the host club's king, Tamaki." I announced with pride. The angsty brunette grimaced.

"And I'm Britney fucking Spears. Let's go, Gabrielle."

'Britney fucking Spears' grabbed her friend's arm, but she would not follow.

"I'm Gabrielle," she said, directing her words to Kyouya. Kyouya nodded in her direction.

"I know. I know you too, Amber."

Ah. So that was her name. She'd be beautiful, if she relaxed. I imagined her without the angry scowl and the creases in her forehead. I swooned a little at the thought.

Amber gasped. "How do you know my…"

"There are records on everyone in the school. Forgive the rest of us for not introducing ourselves. I'm Kyouya, and this is Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru. For once, Tamaki did the polite thing." Each of my fellow host club members raised their hand and greeted the four as their name was mentioned.

"Nice to meet you all," Haruhi promptly responded. The three girls murmured their agreement. "So, how exactly do I need to pay off my debt?"


End file.
